


Blue Dress & EDM

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: EDM - Freeform, F/F, Party, Public Sex, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root decides to appear at the club, after The Machine told her that Shaw was done with the Irrelevant Number...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Dress & EDM

**Author's Note:**

> ***This was supposed to be posted last weekend, but I had a few issues that headed in the way, I am sorry :/***
> 
> ># Now, get in the mood, listen this, so you can comprehend a certain part of this work: 
> 
> https://m.soundcloud.com/artush-dj-artush/sirusho-pregomesh-dj-artush

Finch contacted The Mayhem Twins, to tell them they had to keep an eye on a particular Irrelevant Number. Of course Harold sent both, Shaw & Reese, the information of the person of interest they'll be looking for, a so called Devin Smith, owner of a small grocery store and underground gambler, who's been in a lot of trouble, because of money he hasn't paid yet. No surprise. Devin has been receiving constant threats via text messages, that if he doesn't pay what he owes, soon, he'll be regreting being alive. Those messages, were sent by a guy named Anthony Buckheim, owner of a late night club, where all "rich" young adults go to have fun.

Reese and Shaw agreed to him keeping an eye on Anthony & her keeping an eye on Devin. They followed both individuals, taking photos, bluejacking their phones. What they knew, more threatning messages. But a few caught The Mayhem Twins attention:

-Anthony: _Hey, Dev-Dev, remember our meeting tonight? hope you don't dare to not go, it won't end very well for you, got it_?

+Devin: _Yah man, I got it, I'll be at your club, at 9 o'clock, money in hand_.

-Anthony: _You better be there_!

With that, Reese and Shaw, prepared for what would be a fun party. Secondary asset, Fusco tagged along with the duo, to be an additional help just in case. So successfully getting inside the club as Mark Rizzi, Dianna Jahsiz & Charlie White, they began to look for Anthony & Devin. Shaw located both men a few seconds later, in a private room, where all the gambling happens. Both men were in a heated argument, Devin didn't have the money, as he said. Anthony was about to end the argument with a shot to Devin's head when he was tackled by Reese and handcuffed by Fusco. Shaw took Devin outside the room, she checked there was no other threat and let him go, but before he told her to thank Reese and Fusco for saving his poor ass and he also thanked her as well. Mission accomplished team!

Reese & Fusco left the club, but Shaw could make good use of a few glasses of whiskey. What was the fun of being at a club and end the party so soon? She downed three servings of whiskey, before settling in a lounge sofa, in sort of a dark corner and where she was able to have great sight of the entrance of the club.

After a few minutes there was a little big crowd blocking Shaw's sight, she rose a little from the lounge's sofa, but sat down again, apparently it was nothing. No to forget, she was already gripping her fingers around her Nano Beretta, but after all it was nothing to worry about.

And a waitress brought another glass of whiskey to Shaw, she asked the girl, who sent the drink, but the girl shrugged and left. So, she tilted her head up to down the whiskey in a single gulp and when she repositioned her head, she saw Root standing in front of her, wearing a fitted, blue dress, that apart of that, it had a nice cleavage cut as bonus.

"Enjoying the drink, sweetie?" -Said Root, that "forever-in-my-lips" grin, wider than ever. Shaw rolled her eyes, not because she was annoyed, but for mere instinct. 

"What are you doing here?" -Asked Shaw, looking Root's body up & down. Lord, that dress made her look all the more stunning and the dress' blue contrasting with the ivory pale skin of Root, was something outstanding to see.

"Just passing by, I- this is a complete coincidence Sameen!" -Root tried to convice Shaw, but of course Shaw wouldn't buy it!

"Sure, Root." -Simply said Shaw, taking the crystal glass in her hand, staring at it like if it was a diamond.

"Uhm, do you mind if I-" -Root cut her own words sitting on Shaw's lap, she expected for the woman underneath her to shake her off, but to Root's surprise, Shaw placed her hands on her waist, pulling Root's back closer to her. No matter how much Shaw pretended to not like Root around her, she couldn't lie, she liked that Root could make her feel this way, hot, aroused, out of control, lost and found, all at once.

So, as a remix of "PreGomesh" by Sirusho began to play, Root couldn't do nothing else, but to dance on Shaw's lap. Shaw's body was feeling hot, despite the cool temperature at the place. The woman in a blue dress moved her hips, with. no. mercy. at all. Shaw's mind was traveling to places she'd never imagine, her right hand running up and down from Root's side to her thigh. Root bit her lip, as she felt Shaw's hand wandering at her side.

 The hand that was still on Root's waist, went up slowly, kind of tickling. Root's skin goosebumped, she let out a chuckle of pleasure, swaying her hips violently. Shaw slightly kneading Root's breast through the dress. Shaw's right hand, going under the dress, feeling as Root's skin was turning hotter, the more she brought the hand up. Thank goodness for the dark spot where Shaw was, all what people could see was two silhouettes, one dancing and the other kind of static.

Root brought her own hands to her neck, when Shaw's hand found her center. The music wasn't helping, the beat was excellent, it made both women more aroused. Shaw let her index and middle finger wander up and down Root's sex, stopping every now and then to tease the pale woman's clit through the underwear, 'possitive reinforcement', Shaw has realized by herself that teasing the sex with clothes on, elevates the sensations one hundred percent guaranteed, so she tried it on Root, getting great results. 

The woman underneath, wasted no more seconds, downed her left hand too, placing the pale woman's underwear to the side, feeling how wet she was and how hot it felt to the touch. So holding the underwear with two fingers and teasing the clit with her index and middle finger, Shaw used her other hand's fingers to feel Root's soft inside, which welcomed her comfortably.

"Don't stop moving your body." -Ordered Shaw, her fingers thrusting in and out. Root did as told, her movements matching Shaw's thrusting. Root's hands were placed on Shaw's thighs, gripping them as hard as she could.

It didn't take Shaw too long, to bring Root to her climax. The woman in the blue dress fell apart, submerged in pleasure, arching her body, so much that the back of her head was placed over Shaw's shoulder. Shaw was able to see Root was biting her lower lip as she tried to regain composture, the movement of her hips slowing little by little.

After the song was over and Root was controlled, she got up from Shaw's lap, extending her hand, Shaw took Root's hand and stood up too. Root kissed her, a little playful, then breaking the kiss and going down on Shaw's neck.

"I want to have you all for me in a more private place, would you come with me?" -Root said to Shaw, after biting and pulling at Shaw's earlobe. Shaw didn't say a word, she only smiled, and Root took that as a yes. So, pulling Shaw by the hand, they headed somewhere they could have more liberty, maybe a hotel, a motel or even one of the safehouses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sweeties, as always... Thank you very much for reading!! <3


End file.
